Trunks and Goten's big prank
by Dbzultrafan
Summary: Trunks tries to split up Gohan and Videl and brings Goten into it... Oneshot!


Trunks and Goten were laying on the couch at Capsule got up."Hey Trunks!Do you wanna go outside?!Its real pretty outside!"Goten got up,looked at his friend and sighed." is a dog outside..."Goten looked out the window."The backyard?..."  
Goten asked growled and put his head in a pillow."Goten.I don't want to play too hot out wondered that with your thick skull of yours?"  
Goten smiled."Oh!Now I understand!"Goten prounced to the couch with Trunks."Ok,let's see what's on TV..."Trunks grabbed the remote and searched for TV shows he and Goten came in the living room and spotted Goten and Trunks on the couch."Hey kiddos!Whatcha up to?!"Trunks looked up at his Mom."We are looking for something to watch..."Bulma put her hands on her hips."Why can't you and Goten play outside?"  
Trunks annoyingly sighed."We don't wanna!"Vegeta came out of the GR and stopped in the room."Hey Dad..."Vgeta ignored his son and turned to Bulma.  
" GR is acting up again."Bulma sighed and went to the turned to the boys."It's my turn on the television."Trunks looked at Vegeta."Awwwww!DAD!  
We haven't even found anything to even watch yet!"  
"Well,to bad so sad..."Vegeta said while and Goten got up and went to the door."We're gonna go to Goten's ya."Trunks opened the door and closed.  
"So,my house?..."asks nodded and they flew.

Chi-chi was making lunch until she heard a knock on the put her spoon down and went to the door."Hey sweetie!Hey Trunks..."They both looked up at Chi-Chi."Ummm... ...Can we both come in."Chi-Chi nodded suspiciously at Trunks and let them in."So!do you two want some freshly squeezed lemonade?"They both smiled and nodded."Alrighty then!"Chi-Chi said then went in he faced Goten."Let's do a prank."  
Goten cocked his head."In my house?"Trunks nodded his head."To Gohan and Videl."Goten cocked his head a little further."WHY?!"Trunks did a smirk like his father."Because.I want to see them BREAK UP."Goten gaped at him."B-But why?!"Questioned put his finger up in the air."Well,don't you want to be with Videl's boyfriend?"Goten nodded."Ok then,here's the plan..."Trunks whispered the prank while Goten nodded and smiled.

It was the next day and Trunks was going to Goten's house with his ingredients to snickered.'Good prank.'He thought to himself.  
He touched down at Goten's then knocked very opened the door slightly and quietly."Is Videl here..."Trunks nodded."Got the stuff?..."  
Asked smirked then nodded."there all in my hands."Goten nodded."My stuff are in me and Gohan's room,But before you say anything,Gohan in the living room playing a video game with Videl."Trunks smirked again.  
"Good...hehehe..."Trunks opened the door a bit more so Trunks could come closed the door quietly and they tip-toed to Goten and Gohan's door was already open,so,Goten and Trunks power-walked to the room and closed the door quietly."Ok,where's your stuff Goten..."Trunks said while went directly to his underwear drawer,opened the first one,and got his went to his and Gohan's bed and setted his stuff there."Here they are!"Goten happily kept starring at him in disbelief."What...the...HELL GOTEN!"Trunks yelled.  
Goten put his hand over Trunks' mouth."SSSSHHHH!  
Someone might hear us!"Goten whispered sighed under Goten's took his hand off."Ok...Goten...that's just disturbing..."Goten shrugged.  
"Hey!Gohan was questioning me about this stuff!"Trunks sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Well anyways,lets make some salad..."Trunks and made a sad face."Trunks!You're scaring me!"Goten loudly growled and grabbed the stuff to make some disaster salad then went to their destination,the kitchen...Bwahahahahaha...

Trunks and Goten got to the kitchen."Oh!Hello boys!  
Almost done with your Freshly!Squeezed!Lemona-what'cha doing with that stuff boys?"Chi-Chi and Goten eyes widened."Uhhhhh...we are gonna cook?"Chi-Chi smiled."Oh!Ok!You do that!"Said Chi-Chi while pouring lemonade in six grabbed two cups and put them on the kitchen counter."Well,here's your cups of Freshly!Squeezed!L-"  
"Ok get it..."Goten -Chi stuck her tounge out and put the rest of the glasses on a tray then and Trunks sighed and put their stuff on the counter."Ok!First,lets get a plate."Trunks said and got a plate then set it down."Goten!Put the spinach on the plate!"Goten did what Trunks said."But,Videl HATES spinach!"Trunks looked at him."Duh!its gonna be a friggin prank!"Goten smiled."Oh!Right!"Trunks nodded and continued."Then some "cheese"..."Trunks put some shredded paper on the made a disgusted look."Then some "croutons"..."Trunks put some bits of rotten broccoli in the gaped."And,last but not least, "ranch"..."He put laundry soup to finish it all out."Finished!"Trunks said and put his hands on his looked at his disgusted."She's not gonna believe that's ceaser salad!"Goten shushed him."Don't worry Goten!My Mom made this thing!"Trunks pulled out a strange went closer."What does THAT do?!"Goten smiled."Well,THIS puppy can do whatever you want it to do by saying what you want!"Trunks turned it on."Alright,so if you want this to be ceaser salad,then simply say it to here..."Trunks went close to the remote." ."  
Trunks both heard a sound coming from the a light came from the remote and it turned this disgusting "salad" to a delicious ceaser gaped at the salad then at Trunks."Whoa..."Goten said."YUP!My Mom a genius when it comes to things..."Trunks said while looking at the turned to Goten." for the second a sample of Gohan's handwriting...?"Trunks scratched his head."Well,there is Gohan's essay for school he's writing b-"  
"GREAT!Go get it."Trunks stood up straight."B-But Gohan . . !"  
Goten shrugged and pointed to the bedroom.  
Goten sighed and went to go get the essay.

After ten minutes of searching,Goten finally found his brother's essay and went down to the slammed it on the counter."There!HAPPY?!"Goten slid the essay across the counter to him."Ok..."  
Trunks said and put out another invention by his mother.  
Goten stared at him."What does THAT do?!"Goten asked."Well,first of all,you take a picture of the handwriting..."Trunks took a picture of the essay on the camera part of the invention."Then,you type in anything you want..."Trunks typed:To, , pressed enter and setted it on the ,something came out of took it and showed the tag to Goten.  
"Isn't that something?!"Trunks said while showing it to picked up the essay and put it in the middle of gaped,took the tag and the paper,and looked at them back and forth."They're the exact handwriting!"  
Goten took the tag and put it aside the salad."Ok,now get Gohan out of the living room..."Goten saluted to Trunks and went in the living room.

The time he got there,Gohan and Videl were watching Glee on sighed of stood in front of  
The TV."GOTEN!GET OUT OF THE WAY!"Gohan shouted while struggling to see what's going on in Glee world."Well...errrr...Mom needs you to go get some...SOAP!I mean...soap...go get some..."Goten said while raised an eyebrow."I'm sure we have s-"  
"WE'RE OUT OF SOAP!GO GET SOME OR MOM SAID YOU WON'T HAVE DINNER!"Goten interrupted."Oh!I better get some then or I'll STARVE!"Gohan said and went out of the small house then flew to sighed of relief and went to the kitchen."Trunks!Gohan is out of the house!Hurry up and give the salad to Videl!"Goten nodded once." GO!"Trunks said while getting out of the kitchen with reached to the living room and saw Videl changing the channel to Degrassi."Hey Videl!Gohan said to give this to you!"Trunks said while giving the salad to Videl."OH!My favorite!"Videl said while set it down on the coffee gave Videl a fork and smiled."Here ya go!"Videl smiled."Thank you Goten!You're so sweet..."Goten smiled quietly snickered."Well,we'll just...go outside!"Trunks said while grabbing Goten by the heard a bye and a door open and smiled and rubbed her hands together."This is gonna be GREAT if it comes from Gohan!"Videl grabbed her fork and began to get some salad.

"Hmmmmm... Something seems...fishy..."Gohan said while picking out some soap."Let's see...orange or pomegranate...hmmmm..."Said Gohan deciding between soap.A girl came and raised an eyebrow at Gohan."Ummm...excuse me...are you deciding between...  
soap...?"The girl cleared her throat."ARE YOU A GAY MAN!I mean...you're deciding between...soap..."The girl who was close by looked at the 's eyes widened."No!its for my MOM!"Gohan shouted girl put her hands up and walked sighed and shooed the other got the orange soap and went to the time he got out of Walmart he went straight to his knocked on the door and Goku answered it."Hey son!"Goku said while letting Gohan went in and saw Videl deathly staring at power-walked to him and slapped him in the face."WHAT THE HELL GOHAN!"Videl sweat-dropped."W-What's wrong Videl...?"Videl looked up at him.  
"You know what's wrong!"Videl stared at her.  
"YOU KNOW WHAT?!ITS OVER!"Videl said while turning her heels to the door."Wait,WHAT?!"Gohan said panicking to mumbled,"Since you almost poisoned your ex-girlfriend..."But,Gohan couldn't hear opened the door."WAIT!WHY ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH M-"Before Gohan could finish,Videl slammed the door on slowly walked to the couch and collapsed on put his fingers through his hair and thought that moment over and over again.

Trunks and Goten saw everything from the back door."I think we did something...wrong..."Trunks said while facing his sadly nodded."We...We broke them up..."Trunks raised an eyebrow."But,didn't you want Videl to BE your girlfriend?!"Trunks asked."Well,n-not anymore,I feel VERY ashamed of myself..."Goten sadly agreed with him and began to open the back door."Let's tell Gohan what we did..."Goten ' eyes widened."Are you crazy Goten?!  
He'll K-I-L-L us!"Trunks sighed."Well,I guess your right,Well,lets just go in and not tell him."Goten said while opening the door a little both went in and avoided Gohan."Hey Goten,I think I should get home,I have to train with Dad."Trunks said."Oh,Ok..."Goten said and saluted to left and Goten went to Gohan."Hey big brother..."Goten said emptly."Hey..."  
Gohan said while sitting up."Ummmm...what kind of soap did you get..."  
"Orange..."  
"Oh.I thought you were gonna get green apple...hehe"Gohan quietly -Chi came in the living room."Hello boys!Did you drink your Freshly!Squeezed!Lemona-"The both sighed and -Chi put her hands on her hips."You never let me finish my lemonade sentence!"Chi-Chi shouted."Sorry Mom..."They both said at the same time."JINX!"They both said while pointing at each other."NO POINTING!"  
Chi-Chi said both put their arms down and shouted jinx to each other."STOP THAT!"Chi-Chi said.  
Gohan and Goten stopped and looked at their mother."Is there something you two?!"Chi-Chi said while sitting down on the couch they were on."I don't know about Goten,But there is something wrong with me..."Gohan said while twiddling his thumbs."Oh!What is it sweetie?!"Gohan looked down at the floor."Videl...broke up with me..."Gohan said -Chi got up."WHAT?!WITH MY GOHAN?!OH HECKS NAH!"Screamed Chi-Chi while getting up from the got her shoulders."Mom!Don't go!I...I have something to say and it's not going to be easy..."Goten said -Chi looked at Goten."What is it sweetims?!"Goten cleared his throat and Gohan sat up from the couch."Me and Trunks...we did this prank...and...we made you and Videl break up...BUT!It was all Trunks' fault!..."Goten and his mom looked looked at each other then looked at Goten."Why...would you DO THAT?!"Gohan shouted while pulling Goten back and forth with his shoulders."I-I-I DON'T KNOW!It was all Trunks!Not me!Wah!"Goten cried and then he broke down had a guilt face and got down to match his little brothers height."It's ok least it's not your fault."Gohan said quietly so Goten could hear."WHAT?!WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"Chi-Chi said while bringing her hand up to her smiled."It's...just brothers advice."Chi-Chi nodded and went to make din-din."Make sure Gohan gets his girl back Goten!"Chi-Chi yelled while getting to the faced his bro again."It's alright k?!"Gohan said looked up and smiled."You ok now little bro?!"Goten smiled and nodded?.Gohan smiled back and went to get some tissues for Goten.

"STUPID GOHAN!Poisoning my SALAD!"Videl yelled while collapsing into her bed."Videl!Someones hear for you!But it's NOT that shrimp!"Said ran to the front door and looked down to see the little guy."Listen Videl.I have done a HORRIBLE thing."Trunks said as he came in the large closed the door."Well,hello to you too..."She said as she followed him to the kitchen."Sit down down."Trunks said as he pulled up a chair for slowly sat down and slowly turned her head to the little pushed in the chair too hard that it made Videl cough out spit,but Trunks didn't care and got in a chair that faced Videl."Me and my homie did this prank to make YOU and Gohan spit up."  
"?...WHAT!? ﾟﾘﾱ?!"  
"Yup...and to be honest with you...it was ALL this lavender haired kids fault..."Videl went across the table and and slapped him."Why would you DO such a thing Trunks?!"Videl Trunks did was shrug his shoulders." .This is your GOHAN BACK."Trunks said as he got out of the blinked at him."Now?"  
"Yeah now!Lets get a move on."  
"Yeah,but I think Gohan is mad at me and we can NEVER get back together..."Trunks flew up to Videl,looked down,and put his hand on her shoulder."Videl..."  
"Yeah Trunks..."  
"WHY WOULD HE BE MAD AT YOU!You are the one who dumped HIM s-"  
" do you know that I dumped him exactly..."  
"Uhhhhhhh...Magic?!"Videl rolled her dragged him out the door and flew off to the Sons house.

"So...what are we gonna do Gohan?"Goten asked as they were eating chocolate-chip looked up."I'm not sure..."  
"Could he just go to Videl's house and I'll just say I'm sorry?"Gohan looked at his brother."She'll not fall for that...she doesn't accept just simple apologies like normal people.."Goten looked down and twiddled with his thumbs."Oh...I understand..."  
"Boys!Would you help me garden?!"They both looked up and went saw their mom with a lot of flowers and gardening tools."I got your father to help too!"Chi-Chi said as she gave Gohan and Goten came out of the bushes and walked depressingly."Hey dad!"Said Goten."Hello son...(sigh)"  
"Alright boys!Lets get to it!"

"Chi-Chi...what's a shovel?..."Goku asked innocently.  
Chi-Chi madly sighed."It's what you dig holes with..."Goku cocked his head."But...you could hands for that too right..."  
Chi-Chi twitched an eyebrow."DO YOU WANT TO GET DIRTY?!"Goku nervously shook his head no.  
"OK THEN!USE THE SHOVEL!"Goku quickly picked up the shovel and started digging holes for the flowers very -Chi smiled and continued putting flowers in Goku's holes he and Goten looked at each other."Lets continue shall we..."Gohan nodded and continued putting pansies in."These are a lot of pansies Gohan...a lot..."Goten nodded."Yeah ...well...for you because I'm planting mums..."Goten looked at his brother annoyingly."Lucky...you only have a couple left...and I over here have like...twenty to go till I can go inside...and trust me...this is gonna take a long time to do all the steps that mom showed us..."Gohan smiled and growled and hit Gohan."HEY!No fighting in the yard!"Chi-Chi sighed and put another pansy in a hole.

Trunks and Videl were heading to the Sons,but Trunks got hungry and he and Videl went to Burger King to eat."Why do we have to go couldn't we go to Burger Street..."  
" I like it here and 2.I hate Burger gasped."No one,I mean NO ONE,can hate Burger Street!"Videl rolled her eyes."Well,I do!Lets get a move on!"Trunks huffed and went in the doors of Burger found a creepy lady,smiling at them like Jeffy."Hello!Welcome to...the one AND only...home to the Whopper...wonderful BURGER KING!"Videl and Trunks looked at each other."Uhhhhh...Videl?Videl!"Trunks saw Videl slowly walking to the cash face palmed and quick-walked to the girl."Videl!I wanna to somewhere else!This lady is TO WEIRD!"Videl turned to Trunks."You said you were hungry right?"Trunks nodded."Well,this is the only place that we can go to!I DON'T want to go any where else."She said rolled his eyes and nodded. Videl huffed and cleared her throat."Hello miss."The lady waved." I take your wonderful order?!"Videl froze and her eyes got crept up to her."I told you so..."He got back on the floor. Videl nervously cleared her throat."C-Could I have...c-chicken nuggets while he w-would like e-e-everything...?"The lady smiled and tilted her head a little bit."Oooooookkkkkaaaayyyy!..."She said creepy and put it in the cash register."a wonderful $200 zini please!"Videl quickly rummaged through her wallet,got the zini,and gave it to her."Thank you!Have a wonderful day!Your wonderful BIG order will come in a wonderful 10 minutes!"Videl quickly nodded and pulled Trunks' arm then went to a table that was the farthest from the lady." .you."Videl gave him a cold glare."Sometimes!I wish I could kill you!"Trunks put a finger up."But you c-"  
"I KNOW! I CAN'T!"Trunks smirked and nodded."Good job beast!"Videl punched him in the face."Ow!Videl!"Videl smirked."I can still hurt you though!"Trunks mumbled and looked away from her."THE WONDERFUL PEOPLE WHO ARE BACK THERE!GET YOUR WONDERFUL FOOD!"Trunks got up and got the had trouble getting it all,but he managed to get to the table without spilling or dropping anything."Thank you for getting the TRUNKS."Videl said rudely."WELL!AT LEAST WE'RE NOT STARVING!AT LEAST I GOT THE FOOD!"Videl gave him a COLD stare and got her food.

"Hey Gohan?When are we going to Videl's house?"Goten asked his brother."I don't right thing to do right now is to plant those pansies you still have Goten."Goten looked at the pansies and huffed."Could you help me?"Gohan shook his head."It is not my duty.I already finished my the mums."Goten snickered."Hehe...duty..."Gohan looked at him annoyed."Get real Goten...That's so immature..."Goten looked up at him."I'm SUPPOSE to be immature!"  
"Stop throwing my word back at me!"  
"THAT'S NOT HUMANLY POSSIBLE!"  
"SHUT up GOTEN!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
Chi-Chi glared at her sons."Stop YELLING!Especially YOU Gohan!That last "Yes!" almost made me deaf!"Gohan hunged his head."Sorry mom..."Chi-Chi nodded her head turned to her younger son."And you?"Goten got on his knees and bowed down to her."I'm SO sorry mommy!"Chi-Chi smiled and nodded once."Now!Go finish those pansies!And Gohan!You help your brother!"Goten did a little smirk and sticked his tongue out. Gohan huffed and started to plant the pansies with Goten.

"VEGETA!LET'S GO SOMEWHERE!"Bulma whined as she pulled Vegeta's arm over and over. Vegeta growled and got Bulma's hands off."No!"Bulma pouted."Why not?!"Vegeta looked at her."Because!I'm about to play my Minecraft!So go AWAY WOMAN!"Bulma gasped and put her hands on her hips."Did you just call me...WOMAN?!"Vegeta smirked."Yes I did are you going to do about it?"Bulma was about to say something but she heard a knock on the got up and slowly went to the door and opened it."Hey mom."Bulma put her hands on her hips and looked at Trunks and Videl." did YOU go?!And hi Videl."Videl waved and Trunks cleared his throat."I went to her house with DAD'S permission..."Bulma turned to Vegeta."Is this true?"She asked. Vegeta looked up from his minecraft and nodded."Ok then,You mister!You have to ask ME first!Not your father!He doesn't know better!"Vegeta quickly looked up."ExCUSE ME?!The prince of all saiyans SURELY knows what I DO!"Bulma rolled her eyes."Just,check me first,ok Trunks?"She asked annoyingly."Uh sure mom..."Bulma nodded and went out of the closed the door and the two walked in. Vegeta got up." dispicable HUMAN is not coming in this house."Videl coldly looked at him."I can come plus,you don't make up the rules around here,your wife does,SO get away from me or I'll call the cops that your sexually harassing IT?"Vegeta stood there."Haha dad!You just got OWNED."Vegeta looked at his son."Shut up boy!"Trunks looked at him."No!You don't make up the rules around here,your wife does!HAHAHA!"Trunks said in a high pitch voice and then he landed on the floor laughing. Vegeta twitched his eye,got his fist in the air,and instead of punching him,he kicked him and Trunks went flying across the room then landed on the wall."Owwww...?..."Videl chuckled."Wowwwww Trunks!"She said while laughing. Bulma stepped into the living room and went over to Trunks."VEGETA!"Vegeta in big trouble as in DEEP BIG TROUBLE.

After Goten and Gohan were finished with the pansies,they flew to Videl's both touched down."Ohhhh...Goten...I don't think I can do this..."Gohan said worryingly. Goten put a finger up in the air."Gohan!You're gonna do this!And you can't get out of it if I'm here!"He pushed Gohan the door."Knock!"  
"But Got-"  
"KNOCK!"Gohan gulped and knocked on the old maid answered it."Hello?Who is this?"She said while adjusting her glasses."Ummm...Son Gohan and Son Goten."  
"HI LADY!"She smiled."What do you two need?"Gohan looked a random bush."Is Videl here?"The old lady shook her head."No."  
"WHAT?!"Gohan and Goten said in unison."Then where is she?!"Gohan old lady smiled again."She went off with a purple-haired little boy."Gohen and Goten looked at each other and looked back at the old hag."Ok m' you."Gohan said nodded."Oh!Before you leave!"She gave them both a butterstoch. Took them and flew off."We can just give them to 'll love us more."Gohan said. Goten nodded and the both flew off old lady adjusted her glasses again."This generation..."She closed the door.

"There's Capsule Corp. Gohan!"Gohan looked and they touched both walked up to the door."You know,So you won't have a panic attack,I'll knock for you big brother."Gohan sighed in relief and Goten knocked on the opened the door."He-Oh no..."Trunks got on his knees and started bowing down."I'm SO SORRY!Please don't kill me Gohan!"Trunks said while looking up at him."Ok...ok...I just want to know if Videl is here."Trunks smirked."Your EX-GIRLFRIEND?!"Gohan looked at him in dis-belief"Yes,Where is she?"Trunks pointed to the kitchen."She's in there eating some two can come in if you want to."Gohan quick-walked while Goten happily skipped to the got there and saw Bulma and Videl. The two ladies turned but Videl quickly turned back to her pancakes."Hi..."Gohan said and Goten waved happily."Hi boys!"Bulma said."Videl,are you going to say hi?"Bulma asked. Videl quickly shook her head and continued to eat her pancakes. Bulma turned to Gohan and Goten."Did ya'll do something?"  
"I didn' THEY ?"Goten nodded and Trunks came in the kitchen and nodded."What?"Bulma said suspiciously."Me and Trunks did a prank ."Goten said nodded. Bulma put her hands on her hips."What did you two do?"Videl turned to the two boys."We broke Gohan and Videl up by a prank."Trunks said quietly. Bulma gasped."Oh my god!You messed with the laws of love?!"Trunks looked rolled his eyes and nodded."DON'T ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME MISTER!I'M ALREADY MAD AT YOU AS IT IS!"Trunks nodded and looked at Goten."Do we show them your mom's invention?"Trunks sighed and pulled out his mother's invention that they used. Bulma gasped."You took it?!"They both nodded."Well,This is what we did."Trunks walked over to the trash can,scooped some up,and put it on the kitchen table."Your cleaning yourself up AND the table!Got it?!"Bulma turned it on and the pointed at the pile of trash."Twinkie."It charged up and a beam went out of it and turned this pile of garbage to delicious twinkies. Videl gasped."So,Ya'll turned a pile of trash into my cesar salad?!"The two boys nodded."So,that's why it tasted like crap?!"  
"Yeah...sorry Videl..."Goten said quietly. Videl looked at them and sighed."Ok,but I'm still going to not talk to you for 3 weeks."Videl turned to Gohan."Sorry Gohan,Can we get back together?"Gohan smiled and nodded. Videl smiled back and ran to hug him. Bulma sniffed."So beautiful!"Ahe got a tissue and wiped her looked at his mother in disbelief and then turned to his best friend."You wanna do another prank?"Goten turned to Trunks and smacked him upside the head."NO!DIDN'T YOU LEARN YOUR LESSON?!"Trunks coldly stared at him and grumbled and huffed in defeat.

*THE END*


End file.
